ChitChat
by AlyCat3
Summary: Individual interactions between all of the Avengers now including Pepper with the team. Canon pairings, non-slash
1. NRaTS

Disclaimer: I have nor own anything to do with Marvel except to occasionally borrow there marvelous characters

* * *

Chapter 1. NRaTS

"Something's wrong with Clint" he stated out of the blue as he plopped down beside me on the couch. I did not put my book down, nor acknowledge his presence in any way, so he continued on like I knew he would "I mean seriously, did he get laid last night or something? I've been telling him it would improve his attitude for months, but lord if it makes him this happy I want who he's got."

"Clint being happy is wrong?" I finally responded, still without looking up.

"Well, yeah. I mean, wrong as in weird. Never seen the guy whistle in the year since I've known him! Now he's making breakfast! Unless he's on like the best fucking drugs known to man."

Sighing in defeat, as he clearly wasn't going away until he got a proper response, I set my book aside and looked up at him with a blank face.

"So let me get this strait. You came to bug me, in my room, to tell me that Clint is cooking breakfast, because you think its weird."

Stark fidgeted for a moment before drawing himself up and stating "Yes, yes I did. This is Clint fucking 'Hawkeye' Barton were talking about. You sure he didn't get laid?"

"What's with this obsession of his sex life? You wanting some?" I snarked, not failing to hide a smile at the look of disgust that crossed his face.

"Uh, no. Not in any life time, planet, or world for that matter. Besides, he's not my type."

"You have a male type? Does Pepper know?" I egged him on, now feeling quite vengeful as he still hadn't taken the hint and left yet.

Stark clearly realized I'd taken the conversation out of his grasp, and steered it back quickly "The only type I have is my lovely lady, and you never answered my question."

"You that desperate to know if he got laid?" I demanded

"No! The other question." He snapped, now getting to his feet and clearly losing his patience, what little of it there was.

"You never asked another question" I pointed out, picking my book back up and quickly finding my place again.

I could hear his teeth gnashing and contemplated for a moment on cementing his jaw together for a nice effect, before he burst out "Why is Clint so happy today?"

"You ever thought about, o I don't know, asking him?" I demanded

He did not respond, so praying it would finally get him to leave I answered "Clint has been cooking breakfast for the team for six months now, he's always done it because he enjoys cooking. It relaxes him. This is just the one time you got up early enough to witness it. Are you done now?"

He must have finally noticed the hint of violence creeping into my voice, because there was no response as he finally exited my room, and I again found my comfortable spot and continued on my reading.

* * *

I plane on having each and every one of them interact with each other individually, so if my math's right that would be fifteen chapters, but my math sucks so I might be missing something. This is not counting Pepper chapters. If you guys would like me to include Pepper chapters, let me know


	2. TOaPP

Disclaimer: I have nor own anything to do with Marvel except to occasionally borrow there marvelous characters

* * *

Ch. 2 TOaPP

"Lady Pepper! May I please forsake a moment of your time?"

"Thor, I distinctly remember telling you that it was unnecessary to call me Lady anything." The fair red head reminded me pleasantly as I took a hold of her attention.

"Tis true" I acknowledged "yet I feel it is still appropriate for as long you remain such a fair lady."

She did what most earth girls called 'giggling' and then looked upon me with a warm smile that I'd come to expect from her presence. She was quite easy to converse with, especially if I had a problem with a feminine Midgard problem such as I did now. I could have chosen to speak to Lady Natasha for this matter, but quite frankly it would be safer to ask Lady Sif. At least the Asgardian whom I was more familiar with would assist me in a way. Lady Natasha seemed more likely to go to Lady Pepper, so I came here first.

Lady Pepper was still watching me with that very warm look and I hasten to explain myself "Tomorrow is the Valentines Day of which you mortals often show affection to one another. I wish to find something for Lady Jane, for my other comrades have expressed that there 'dating' as they call it should include this. Have you any ideas?"

I waited patently as she set aside her electronic devise that always seemed to be near her and she then straitened to her full height, a wondrous feet as she continued to wear such odd foot wear that did not seem to acquire much balance, and then stated calmly "Follow me".

Following Lady Pepper I cautiously took step behind her and wondered about this. Tony would often try to pull 'pranks' as he enjoyed calling them and they often started like this. Yet Lady Pepper did not seem the type to pull such a thing as painting me yellow and instructing me to say the word P over and over again. So I followed her until we made it to the terrace of this particular floor of this vast castle and she then turned to face me.

"Is there a view anything like this in New Mexico? Or is she coming here?"

I glanced out across the expansive sky now above me. The foreign stars making me a might home sick before I focused in on the question I'd been asked "Indeed. There is a spot way out in the bare land where you can look up and see even more of your stars then are present here. I know Lady Jane often enjoys staring up at these stars, she enjoys the spot greatly."

Her smile continued to widen and she then asked another question "Do you know what her favorite food is?"

I took pause for this, considering the question, before admitting "I do not. Is this a flaw in my courting of her? Perhaps I could ask Lady Darcy, whom Lady Jane is very close to."

Lady Pepper nodded her head and said "That's a great idea Thor. I'll call her up and ask her, and get the meal all set up. What I want you to do, is find that spot you mentioned that Jane likes so much, go out there and set up her favorite food, and take her out there. You've taken the time to get to know what she likes, so if you do all this at once she'll think it will be the most romantic date ever."

I started to smile just as happy as I'd once smiled down upon my family back on Asgard. "Thank you kindly Lady Pepper. I owe you a great debt for your services, and Thor always repays his debts. If there is anything you shall ever need..." I trailed the sentence off and gave a mighty bow to her to emphasize my gratitude. She smiled kindly at me and reassured "Its no problem Thor. I'm always happy to help you guys out. Let me know how the date goes?"

"But of course" I promised her, and then went to fetch Miljonair , for I was hasten to make the trip to New Mexico and begin preparation for Lady Jane.

* * *

So you all agreed that you wanted Pepper to be included in these making the chapters jump up to, twenty-one I believe. Again, math sucks so that number might be off. I'll know at some point. I don't do Thor very often, and I've never done a Thor and Pepper, so let me know how you think this went.

Because somebody asked, yes the first chapter was in Natasha's POV, and its pretty obvious that this was in Thor's. The chapter titles mean Thor Odinson and Pepper Potts. The first meant Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark. In retrospect I should have used his full name NRaAS, but it didn't occur to me and I'm not going back to change it now. The first two letters will be the persons point of view, and the next to letters are the person there interacting with. Hope that wasn't to confusing


	3. NRaSR

Disclaimer: I have nor own anything to do with Marvel except to occasionally borrow there marvelous characters

* * *

Ch. 3 NRaSR

"Hey Natasha! There you are, I've been wanting to talk to you."

I turned around slowly and just stared at him, raising one brow when he didn't continue. His eyes had looked on at me long enough to realize what I was wearing, and had then averted to the ceiling. When his silence continued I prompted "Yes Steve? You had something to say?"

"Er, yes well about earlier. I feel I should properly apologize" he looked back down as if to meet my eyes, and then found a spot on the carpet he seemed to like. Growing rather weary of this I pushed "Look, I've just been assigned an under cover mission from Fury, so if your going to apologize do it now."

"Ah yes, okay then." He cleared his throat and looked me in the eye before saying in sincere tone "Natasha, I apologize if what I said offended you and it does seem rather sexist. You are a valued member of this team, and I regret that you took me at my word in such a way. If I could ask for your forgiveness?"

Smiling, I couldn't resist laughing at his honest plea for something so trivial. "I accept your apology Steven. I'm not going to apologize for flipping you on to your back though. That was deserved."

"I 100% agree" he answered back at once, smiling for a moment, then his eyes darted off to his right and planted on a very uninteresting vase. Unable to stop myself from out right laughing I walked forward until I was right in front of him and spoke "Don't worry about it Cap" and he looked back at me for a moment as I wasn't usually one to use such a nickname "just remember next time when your planning out team training's who should and shouldn't be benched."

He nodded his head quickly, and I knew he'd gotten the message. So I turned away, only to complete the turn and tap him on his shoulder. Forcing the face that had turned to the opposite wall and examine a window of an uninteresting view of the city back to my disguise that he seemed so against. When I did not speak up again, he turned as if to walk away. I waited until he was almost back to the end of the hall before laughing and calling out "O, and Rogers. You really need to get with the program of the 21st century. WW2 is over, and we've made piece with them."

"I know that" he said at once, a blush starting to creep onto his face.

"So why does this outfit bother you?" I questioned

He cleared his throat once before, without looking back, answered "Just not used to it yet."

Steve finally vacated the area and I gave a soft chuckle as I headed out as my under cover disguise as a Japanese Air Pilot.

* * *

Well that was fun. I'm not going in any particular order here, so if there is a pairing you want me to do give a shout out. However, no slash or non cannon pairings will be scene. This is all mutual team stuff


	4. BBaCB

Disclaimer: I have nor own anything to do with Marvel except to occasionally borrow there marvelous characters

* * *

Ch. 4 BBaCB

"Hey Banner! I've been meaning to ask WHOA!"

I looked up just in time to watch his master reflexes take affect as he hit the deck, narrowly avoiding the wrench that had been thrown across the room.

"Oops, sorry Clint" I called out, turning all the way around to face him "didn't expect anyone to come barging in here like that except Tony."

"Do you often throw wrenches at his face to? Why have I never gotten to see this?" He demanded with a smile tugging at his mouth

I grinned wickedly for a moment before stating "No, I don't. What did you need Barton?"

"Well I was going to ask you weather or not you'd finished those grappling hook arrows you'd mentioned. Figured they'd come in handy since Tasha and I are being deployed soon."

"Yeah yeah, I know how you guys like to be prepared for all situations." I conceded, heading over to the safe where we kept the assassin's personal toys.

"Can you blame us!" He demanded "The one damn time neither Stark nor Thor, our only two flying companions, weren't around I fall off the side of the building."

"The Hulk caught you" I said with a might bit of hurt, did he really think the rest of us would have just let him fall. I bent down and accessed the security code and pulled out his fresh stock of arrows to turn around and catch an eye roll.

"Of course not, I'm just saying best not let mistakes like that happen to often."

I conceded the point graciously because, he was right. I traded the arrows in my hand for the wrench in his and turned back to my work, expecting him to stalk his quiver and make his departure, only to feel his hand clasp firmly upon my upper arm. I couldn't help but jolt in shock a bit. Clint had only moved into the Avengers tower a few weeks ago, and while he hadn't exactly been avoiding me, he'd hardly gone out of his way to make contact with me. I did not take this personally of course, since I was far to used to this behavior from the rest of the world, but the sudden friendly gesture was a throw off.

Turning my head to look on questioningly, the last thing I thought to come out of his mouth was "Thanks Bruce. I don't think I ever properly thanked you for you know, everything you do for us. So I'm saying it now, thanks."

Having to suppress an immense urge to start beaming with happiness that Barton had finally started to trust me, I merely responded with "No problem Clint, any time."

He then started to walk away, and I went back over to my project only to throw my wrench at it once again, and watch as it bounced harmlessly off the surface once again and this time collide with the door inches away from Hawkeye's out stretched hand.

Bolting backwards and his hands flying towards his weapons out of sheer instinct, he only relaxed marginally once he realized what happened again. He turned incredulous eyes upon me only to see my embarrassed shrug as I trotted forward and exerted quite a bit of pressure to pull it out this time.

"What gives Banner?" He demanded "First you don't want me coming in now your chucking stuff at me when I finally leave."

I sighed in frustration as I made my way back to the so far failing barrier. "I'm testing the configuration of low free energy" I stated without looking up from my newly written out calculations.

When I looked up and saw him standing there with a blank look on his face I smiled warmly and explained "I'm seeing how bouncy this new substance is."

"Okay" he said, blinking a few more times before asking "Why?"

"Just a new idea Tony and I were working on. I'll let you know when its finished" I told him off handed, as I turned to the next item on the list a standard army knife. I looked up this time before I threw it and was slightly surprised to find him still present. "Um, you might want to either leave the room or put on some sort of protective gear. I'm also testing where the projectile will go once its reechoed. So far my predictions have been far less substantial do to the so far unpredictable nature of this stuff."

"Then why aren't you wearing anything?" Clint demanded, and I was amazed to actually see him step farther into the room.

I waved my hand about my person encase he hadn't realized who he was talking to. "Barton, if anything struck me, it would more likely do more harm to the object."

He nodded, accepting this logic for what it was, and then a wicked grin spread across his face as he came all the way back to my side. "You know, Tasha and I aren't departing for another four hours. Mind if I help out while I'm still hanging around. You know I got a mean swing."

Weighing the pro's of another person and there accuracy plus strength, i.e. another variable, against the possible harm to Clint himself I decided the former was the best option. Clint clearly had the skills to maneuver out of the way of any stray objects, and it would be nice to have someone to talk to. Guess I hadn't realized how much I'd missed that while Tony was away. I looked up and realized Clint was still waiting on an answer, so I grinned widely and accepted "Sure, but first lets put away the quivers shall we? I don't want one of your exploding arrows to ah, be tested."

"No problem Doc" his smile matched mine as he removed his quiver and put it securely into the safe, then shut it and turned back to me with a quizzical look in his eye. "So how does this work?"

I had to turn away for a moment so he wouldn't see the force of the trust that action must have caused him. He was now alone, in a mostly insulated room, with me. The only person who had ever done that in memory, was Tony Stark. Guess now I could add Clint Barton to that list.

* * *

Sorry for the delay in posting these, but I got caught up in another fandom again. So I went back and rewatched the Avengers movie for the millionth time again and went back in with these.


	5. SRaTS

Disclaimer: I have nor own anything to do with Marvel except to occasionally borrow there marvelous characters

* * *

Ch. 5 SRaTS

"Why aren't you aerophobic ?" A voice demanded from the door way.

"Er, what?" I looked up and around to find none other then Tony Stark leaning in the doorway, a cup of coffee in hand. I glanced down at the watch on my wrist and found it to be two in the morning. Not unsurprising he was still up then.

I looked back up and found that he was rolling his eyes and enunciating each word "Why are you not afraid to be in an airplane?"

The bag I had previously been abusing swung out just then and nudged my elbow, reminding me of what Stark had stopped me from and, subsequently, what I had been trying to forget. I turned back to it and prepared my stance again before responding "I don't know what your talking about."

A derisive snort from behind me clearly showed how much he believed that. "Right, and I don't know what a combustive substance is." He strolled farther into our training room, flicking on the light switches as he went. Revealing the high beamed ceiling and concrete walls with me, in the center of it all. Thirteen destroyed bags residing in a general area around me.

There was a low whistle from almost directly behind me that I tried to tune out by continuing my meditative state. "Someone steel your boy scouts badge again?"

"Go away Stark." I stated coldly, his presence even more unhelpful then usual.

"Oo, last names. Yeah, now you got me running for the hills. Your avoiding the question, how come you can stand to be in an airplane and not have a panic attack."

When I did not look up or respond in any way he continued on "I mean, you almost died in one. That plane that crashed in the water, well you'd remember it better then I would seeing as you were actually there. The helicarrier I kind of understand, seeing as its this huge fortress of indestructibility no matter what our little Hawk tried, but that airplane that we had Loki trapped on all of five seconds. You seemed perfectly, well not normal. Your a long ways off from normal under any circumstance, but nonplussed. Yeah that's a good word. Nonplussed about being in that small air born vehicle-"

He continued on for quite some time before stopping, again probably expecting some response. I'd let his words wash threw one ear and right back out the other without taking in one. Letting out a huge huff of breath he put his coffee mug down on the stool that would usually hold my bottle of water. I had not bothered with one tonight.

I continued in my mindless state for so long, that I thought he'd actually left. No Stark had ever been quite for that long. It wasn't until I unconsciously reached for my water did my fingers nudge the now cold mug, and I glanced up and around in shock to find Tony, just leaning against the wall, reading some papers. It took me much longer then it should have for me to realize what those papers were.

Nearly flying I was in his face so fast, I snagged my stuff out of his grip so hard it tore them in half. Snarling in a rage by this point, I yanked the other half away from him as well before stomping towards the door. He'd remained silent threw my rage, but now spoke softly to my retreating back "I'm sorry."

This was such an unexpected response, it actually stopped me cold in my tracks. I had not intended to show these papers to anyone, let along Tony Stark. There were any number of things he could have said to my private and, now past life. 'I'm sorry' had not been one of them. I whirled around, unconsciously crumpling the papers in my hand in the process as I glowered at him "I don't want your sorry's. I want you to learn to stay out of other peoples stuff."

He made no response that he'd heard me, merely shoved off from the wall he'd been leaning on and walked forward until he was right back in my personal space. His eyes met mine as he stated "You never answered my question."

I groaned and, since the first time I'd ever been injected with the super soldier serum, I sagged. I was exhausted, both physically and mentally. Something I couldn't remember feeling in a very long time. I just wanted to go lay down in my bed and _not think._ "Will it make you leave me the hell alone for the next, week?"

"Next two weeks" he promised at once. I sucked in a deep breath before bursting out "I don't know why I'm not afraid to be in a plane, it just doesn't bother me. But I can't _drive _one if that's what your after. That was it right?"

I paused for some sort of answer, but he made a motion with his hand as if to continue so I did "I can no longer drive a vehicle without freezing up. No pun intended. Fury offered to get me a validated license to fly a plane encase something happens to Clint or Tasha, I'd be expected to be the next pilot. I went on a test drive, and the whole thing went fine until we were up in the air. I looked down realized the controls were in my hands, and froze up. I had flash backs for a week. Happy now?"

Again, he did not answer. I was beginning to feel slightly disturbed by this, since usually I couldn't get him to shut up. Deciding I'd take it as a blessing now and worry about it in two weeks, I stomped off to my room, that little admission just now only making the memories these papers SHIELD had sent me all the harder to bear.

I hadn't realized I was crying until I stumbled into my door, and then fumbled for the handle. I had not shed a single tear while saying my good by's to her, and now here I was nearly eighty years later, bawling like a baby because they had finally released Peggy Carter's file to me. I didn't ask why it had taken so long. I wasn't even mad that they'd withheld the information from me.

It was pretty clear why they had as I staggered into my room like some drunken nobody and trashed the horrible contents that had started all of this into the nearest bin. I would find a fire place later and burn them.

My thoughts and dreams wove of lies and betrayals, yet deep down, I knew it was all unjust in the end. It was a good thing she'd finally married. That she had gone on with her life and met someone. The man she'd shared her life with had been one of the luckiest ever.

That should have been me.

I awoke the next morning unclear as to why something seemed so off about my room. It was in tip top shape, just as I always made sure it was. Some military habits just never leave you. It wasn't until I had showered and dressed that my eyes glanced to my waste basket, and I finally remembered that I had thrown away the scraps of paper there. That bin should be over flowing. Instead, sitting on the desk right above it, was a new stake of papers, identical to the ones that had ruined what had been left of that life I used to know. There was no sign of any damage to them, they seemed pressed and brand new. Atop them, was a sticky note that said in type lettering

_He didn't deserve her_

* * *

I wanted to do something a little different for this paring then the standered Howard talk, so I did this. I also kind of wondered this very question myself. If you guys want me to do a pairing I haven't done yet, just give a shout out, and I will do my best.


	6. BBaTS

Disclaimer: I have nor own anything to do with Marvel except to occasionally borrow there marvelous characters

* * *

Ch. 6 BBaTS

I had finally done it. The one thing I'd feared I would do since the day I accepted Tony's invitation to take up residence in his house. I should have seen it coming, after all his attempts to Hulkafi (his term not mine) me had not ceased in the slightest as he continued the dangerous game at least once a week.

Of course he wasn't just shocking me any more, no he had to try something new every time. I'd thought I'd grown custom to this game of his, always extra cautious when I entered a new room in case he'd lay a new trap. It was the one time that I'd entered the lab in a state of agitation to begin with that he booby trapped the one place I'd felt he wouldn't dare. After all, his experiments as well as mine were in here, why would he dare take the chance?

I guess I wouldn't get to ask him now, as I watched his slow and steady breathing continue.

Why was I even here? I shouldn't have the gale to be on the same planet as him, let alone in his own home which I had only just finished destroying. Sadly, the other Avengers had gotten a hold of me before my plane had departed and had convinced me to come see him one last time through a combination of guilt, persuasion, and threatening.

So here I was, tearing my only change of clothes to threads as I continued to fray it up in my hands. I knew that the others were somewhere in the tower. Last I checked Natasha had been calling Pepper, Clint had decided to give the air ducts another go around, and Steve had gone to the kitchen. That had been almost an hour ago. I knew they were all trying to give me my space while remaining in the vicinity encase something else happened but I would have liked someone else besides an almost corpse for company at this point. It was getting down right eerie watching Tony's mouth not move for such a long time.

I couldn't help but run over the events in my head again, trying desperately to see a way I could have fixed this, maybe for the tenth time in the last twenty minutes alone.

Director Fury had just left me a message telling me that General Ross had made another attempt at blaming the Hulk for, something. I couldn't quite recall what I was being blamed for this time, the detail was to unimportant for what had happened next. The point was that the Director had stated in no uncertain terms that I was not to be seen in public until he could get the whole mess blown over, or he wouldn't be able to stop the General. This meant that I would be forced to miss the convention this weekend. I couldn't deny being a might bit jealous of Stark in that moment. No matter what he got thrown into, he still made millions in the process of doing it.

Tony and I had been looking forward to that convention for months now, and with the realization that I was again going to be cooped up here all alone this weekend, checking for traps in my safe haven had been the last thing on my mind. I thought about how I knew the second I saw Tony's face I should duck, it just hadn't been fast enough. How the sharp crack of something beside me had startled me enough to throw me off. Looking about for the source, my eyes again landing on my best friend, the Hulk had made a horrible connection. This was his fault. I didn't remember anything after that. It was probably a good thing in retrospect, but I still couldn't imagine how the Hulk had caused so much damage in such a short space of time. The whole floor looked like it'd gone threw a full blown explosion. The others wouldn't give me any details, saying it was Tony's job to explain it when he woke up. He didn't even have a concussion, just several broken ribs, and almost shattered arm.

I theorized that the Hulk had probably reached forward, grabbed him in one fist, and threw him across the room, but why? The Hulk's usual style was to simply smash. Which meant his first instinct would have been to break Tony in half before moving on to what ever noise had disturbed him. Why throw Tony, and then it seemed, not pay any attention to him at all.

Maybe that's what had me still here, sitting by his bed and now having moved on to fidgeting with my glasses in the hope that my shirt would at least partially survive. Maybe it was just the urn to know, for the knowledge and some kind of insight which Tony had always been so great at, into the Hulk's actions. It was horrible, selfish, and I then came to the conclusion, not worth it. I stood from my chair so swiftly that the hard metal knocked over right into a tray that had been resting by his bed side, creating quite a racket.

I made a move just to leave the room, but some compulsion over came me and I bent to right the chair before moving on to the scattered supplies now around the room. It wasn't until I'd finished this task did I straiten up much more quietly this time and again make a move to leave the room when a voice stopped me "Who said your only destructive when your green?"

I whirled on the spot so fast that the room blurred to nothing, and refocused on the now open brown eyes staring at me with that same horribly familiar cocky grin across his face. "Tony" I blurted out, then my eyes widened in realization. No, just because I'd woken him up did not mean that I could get my answers. I whirled back around, preparing to leave not only the tower but the whole state, when he said the one thing in the world that could have stopped me. "Thank you"

Not once in the almost three years since I'd known the man had he thanked anyone. At least, not in such a sincere tone as he'd just used. That wasn't what had frozen me to the spot though. Why, of all the things he could have shouted at me, was he thanking me? It didn't matter, maybe he'd just gotten to many drugs in his system, realizing that I was still in the same room and seconds away from blurting out some form of apology slash question, I made one more time as if to leave when he called out "You saved my life"

I couldn't help but hesitate, he must really be out of it, did he think he was talking to Steve or something? Finally, my curiosity won out. Letting out an exhausted sigh I turned back into the room, sunk down into the chair I'd recently vacated, and just stared at him. When he didn't continue I prompted "Thanks for? What, throwing you threw a wall? I'd say any time, but then I'd be afraid you'd think I meant it."

"You don't remember what happened?" he demanded in shock. My brows furrowed in confusion and, he let out a bark of laughter before calling up to the ceiling "JARVIS, pull up the feed from the explosion would you?"

"Of course sir" the AI said at once, and a screen popped up right in front of his bed. As big as a flat screen and with the same amount of detail. There was a soft ding, and I was suddenly watching the video that had ruined my life. There was Tony puttering around the lab doing some kind of experiment that I wasn't really following. He only had to wait eight minutes before I made my appearance. We exchanged greetings, and I almost left again, unable to bear watching it all, when two things happened very quickly. Dummy wheeled up behind Tony and sprayed what looked to be a fire extinguisher onto a substance behind Tony, the lab burst into flames, and the Hulk appeared just in time to leap forward and wrap himself around Tony while the rest of the room suffered the punishment. It wasn't pretty, but unbelievably, it hadn't been the Hulk's fault. I looked back in shock to see yet another huge smirk gracing Tony's features.

"I've already got some schematics for Dummy's new prototype up here." He tapped his temple and I graciously ignored the wince that followed this movement "would you mind going and getting some stuff so we can write them out?"

I could only hesitate for one moment as it all sank in, then without a word I finally made my departure from that room to go and fetch his required materials.

* * *

I suppose this could be counted as an elaboration on my one shot, Boom, but its also a stand alone piece as well. A deleted seen maybe, the point is I hope you guys enjoyed. If there's a pairing I haven't done yet that you want to see, give a shout out.


	7. TSaPP

Disclaimer: I have nor own anything to do with Marvel except to occasionally borrow there marvelous characters

* * *

Ch. 7 TSaPP

Coffee? Check. Toast turned a perfect golden? Check. Fruit salad with no strawberries in sight? Check, check. Pepper just had to forgive me after doing all of this. I mean come on, I didn't get up this early for anyone, that should have gotten me off the hook right there.

Making my way to our room, I had to maneuver the tray in my hands precariously for a moment while I got a hold of the door before pushing it open, and finding her still asleep in bed. Grinning hugely I waltzed into the room, set the food tray on my side of the bed so as not to knock it over, and leaned down to start nipping at her neck. She awoke at once, but instead of gazing up at me with adoration, her fiery blue-gray eyes looked up at me and I knew at once that I was in even more trouble.

Leaning back at once, I tried to display her breakfast, but she started in on me at once "Really Tony! This was my one day to sleep in after being at a conference all night, and you want to make out with me at God in the morning? This is how you make it up to me for missing what I told you would be an important meeting for our deciding factors with our benefactors."

"I told you Pep's, those goons will do what ever you say just by looking at you. Though of course I would prefer they didn't." I told her in a soothing voice, again trying to reach behind me for her food.

"That's not the point Stark!" O, last names, I was definitely in deep shit.

"Okay, how about this" I tried, but was cut off as she snapped

"-and you never even considered-"

"-what if next time I show them-"

"-how am I supposed to keep doing this if you don't-"

"-so I'll go work on that now."

"and I had to reschedule and everything."* She stopped suddenly as my words sank in, then smiled at me, then frowned when she realized that I might not have seen it as I was already off the bed and heading back out the door. She made to get up and follow, only to catch sight of the tray that my body had been covering up.

Smiling, she reached over and plucked a thick purple grape from the bowl, settled back into bed with her warm coffee in hand, and just smiled at the skyline. She'd forgive me, just this once. (Plus every other time) a little voice whispered, but I quickly shooed that away and hurried down to my lab to get started.

* * *

Sorry I'm not much of a romantic, but I hope this was okay.

So this one was actually requested for by Ms. Special Agent Ali(Love the name by the way) who requested some Pepperony and some Clintasha. As is obvious, this is the Pepperony part, and next up will be the Clintasha part. Hope you guys enjoyed

*I tried to duplicate that talking over each other thing they do in the movie, not sure how well that worked out and I hope you understood where the conversation went.


	8. CBaNR

Disclaimer: I have nor own anything to do with Marvel except to occasionally borrow there marvelous characters

* * *

Ch. 8 CBaNR

"Natasha!" I screamed as her cry came through my ear. The worst part was when she didn't respond. Panicking, I spun around with a loaded arrow, only to see a whole wall of the mutated creatures closing in on a body on the ground. There was no way I could get a clear shot from this angle. Making my way over to the edge of the building, I knew I'd landed all wrong the moment I erected myself and my ankle refused to support my weight. It didn't matter, I'd worry about that later, there was only one thing clear in my mind.

"Natasha" I called again, but was received with no response. Feeling almost panicky now I loaded my bow and released three arrows, all making there target, but not bringing one of these things down.

They were all a good eight feet tall, with no definite shape to there bodies, ranging in color from muddy brown to oil black, with random indention in there skin that seemed natural and released a putrid smell if you poked them the right way. They weren't particularly strong by themselves, but they often swarmed together in packs of ten, making them quite a threat.

At least twenty were now surrounding my partner. Slinging my bow onto my back, I drew my knife and lunged into the fray, slashing left and right as I made my way to the middle. A combination of the putrid acid, the slimy quality of mounds of disgusting flesh, and my own feet working against me made it so that I couldn't get past five of these creatures before I myself was captured.

AAA

Thirty-Seven minutes and three seconds. That's how long it took for these Slimers to drag us into the sewage system beneath New York, where they had clearly found that odder of there's, strapped the two of us to a wall, and then disappeared again. Did these things eat humans? How had they even come to be? They didn't resemble any living organism I'd ever encountered. Maybe we should stop flushing the Hulk's feces down the drain.

Thirteen minutes and fifty-five seconds is how long it took for Nat to wake up. By then I had ascertained that the slime, that they had pulled right from there bodies in a disgusting display, that was holding us to the wall had no weakness that could be wedged out by hand. The bonds seemed physically attached to my wrists, anytime I moved them the slime moved with them. I had another knife stored on me, but as I couldn't actually reach it right now, it was hardly doing any good. Tasha came around with a groan, and her fiery eyes took in the whole situation in a total of twenty seconds.

She to began to fight at her restraints, though she had as much luck as I did. Then she turned to me and took in my condition. Taking in the way I held the one ankle away from everything so that it wouldn't touch anything, the probable ooze covering most of me, and the flat dead look I always kept about me in unfamiliar surroundings. She quickly adopted a similar look, and then took in our surroundings instead. We were in some dark dank tunnel that seemed relatively wet, though there was no water source nearby that I knew of. Then again, we were in the sewers I didn't really want to know what kinds of liquids were down here.

The floor, even if we did get out of our chains, was not very far away, but with my already throbbing ankle, it wasn't going to be fun free falling down to it. Looking back up, I saw that Natasha was still fidgeting with the black sludge over her wrists. I shook my head in disbelief but used a flat, emotionless voice to tell her "I'd suggest a different course of action." She stared at me briefly as if considering something, then actually smirked before going back to her task. Now I knew something was up, the Black Widow did not smirk for any good reason, especially in an uncontrolled situation.

I went back to flexing my own bonds then, wondering if I'd actually missed something that she'd spotted after being awake for such a short time, but they seemed just as solidly stuck and gooey as before. I heard a soft current zapping threw the air before I looked over just in time to see Tasha land in a cat like crouch on the floor. Her landing was much smoother then mine previously as she stood and grinned up at me. "Forget my new toy Barton? I'm ashamed for you."

She came forward and was careful of my injured side as she scaled me and then once again activated her widows bite. The electrical current passed threw the muck and left the skin on my forearms sizzling as he finally loosened enough for me to fall to the earth as well. The zap was not mild, but landing made that pain fade fast. Natasha did her best to support my unbalanced body until I was sure I wasn't going to capsize. I then turned stunned eyes on her wrists. "Shouldn't we be, you know, dead after that kind of shock?"

She made a little tutting noise, like a teacher scolding child, "that stuff would make a great insulator if it didn't smell so bad."

I just rolled my eyes, we'd argue technicalities later, and easily looped my arm around her shoulders as her snagged around my waist and we began to hobble back the way we'd been dragged. We both tried our phones and communicators of course, but either we were getting really shitty coverage down here, or the Slimers had done something to them when we'd been dragged along.

Either way, we made it to a manhole cover in very little time, both of us on edge as we had not encountered anything else along our trip. Tasha made me go up first, which was horribly slow and rather exposing, but before I could even make it to the top and even attempt to start working on the cover, it moved aside on its own and a familiar blonde head was suddenly much to far into my bubble.

Steve back peddled fast enough that he was not in danger of being socked in the face, then came forward again, offering a hand. Before he could even open his mouth, I pointed back down the hole, just as Nat's fiery hair made its appearance. Steve smiled widly at us before pushing down on his ear and stating "Hey Stark, I got them. Yes both of them. No, they weren't, why would you even ask that? Never mind, would you light the place up, please."

I opened my mouth to ask before another smell assaulted me and I backed even farther away from the hole. At least this time I recognized it, gasoline. "Your going to light the sewers on fire?" I demanded, wondering when they'd all gone crazy, "won't that kind of blow up the city?"

"That's what I said" Steve sighed, "but both Tony and Bruce assured me it would be contained or something. All we know is that once these things are burned they stay down, courtesy of Thor accidentally setting half of central park on fire. We really need to have a chat with that guy about where he aims those bolts. As for you two-" he came forward, offering his hand again after noticing how I was lagging a bit, but quickly back tracked with his nose crinkled up in disgust.

"Well, I'd like to know what happens but how about we do that part later. I suggest you two get home a different way then you came, Stark's going to murder us all if we get this crap in his car."

* * *

This little piece actually inspired a full blown Clintasha story, which is why its taken me so long to update this, so expect to see that some time in the future. I'm sorry if this wasn't as romantic as some of you shippers would have wanted, but I'm still kind of on edge about there relationship in general so this can be read as both ways, I hope. Until then, I hope you had fun with this rather actionish chapter.


	9. PPaSR

Disclaimer: I have nor own anything to do with Marvel except to occasionally borrow there marvelous characters

* * *

Ch. 9 PPaSR

"How do you stand that guy?" Steve demanded of me. I turned to face him, only to see that he was glaring across the room. My boyfriend was certainly chumming it up with a pretty girl with long black hair, but I only laughed and turned back to the bar as my drink was placed in front of me. " A lot of patient and waiting for those moments that make it worth it" I responded to his question.

He turned to look at me wide eyed at my carelessness. "It doesn't bother you that he's clearly flirting with another girl? The second I might add. Yet he's hardly looked at you all night?"

I took a slow sip of my drink as I pondered him. "How often do you read the tabloids?" I asked him.

He frowned at the odd topic change, but answered willingly "Never, I don't get the odd stories they tell. I might as well go watch those sci fi movies."

I couldn't help smiling as I answered "Well, we keep up with them all the time, mostly for amusement, but they have made a valid point that ever since we" she gestured to Tony and back at herself "have been dating, he hasn't been 'womanizing' anyone lately. We can't have them getting wind of that, so he's been throwing quite a few party's lately. All proceeds going to the clean up of New York of course." I tipped back the rest of my drink, thanked the bartender, then stood and headed out to the balcony as the sight of the stranger feeling my boyfriend up wasn't something I'd like to keep watching.

Steve followed me, as I expected he would, and only when he closed the door behind him did I properly explain "You don't understand today's society Steve. Tony dating his ex-secretary, then making her CEO, just doesn't look well with the general populace. In-fact, I got a lot of grief when I gained the position just for being his old keeper. If anyone found out that we'd been dating for any length of time, it just wouldn't look good for the company, and Tony needs this company to look good."

I chanced a glance back into the room, and was unsurprised to see that Tony, nor tonight's toy, were still in there. Sighing deeply and looking out at the street, I finished softly "Iron Man needs a good front to make up for his past, and if involving other woman in that is what it takes so be it."

A warm hand was placed on my shoulder then, but it had no intimacy feel to it. It was merely a friend, attempting to comfort another. "Your right, I don't understand this, not really, but if your really okay with Tony sleeping with other girls-"

A burst of laughter suddenly escaped me, and I looked over at him amused "Oh, Tony isn't actually sleeping with them."

At his obvious confusion, I chuckled again and stated "He wouldn't still be alive if he was really doing all that. No, he often just takes them to some secluded part of the mansion, then gets interrupted by someone or another. Often times he'll ask another guest to meet him in that room at a previous time, sometimes he even asks one of the others to drop in."

Steve's frown increased, "but, if he's not actually, ah you know- then how does that fix anything?"

I smirked then, thinking of the last tabloid that had been published "just because he doesn't, does not mean no one says he doesn't."

That blank look continued, so I tried to elaborate, "Everybody in that room just watched him leave with that girl. It doesn't matter where they get interrupted at or when exactly she leaves, she is going to tell everyone she knows that she slept with Tony Stark, or even better Iron Man. One word of mouth will lead to another, and Tony's cover is solid as his suite."

Steve shook his head in disbelief, but finally gave in "Like I said, if it doesn't bother you, I guess its your decision." He stopped then and glared out over the city.

This time I placed my hand on his shoulder until he turned to face me and I said "I know your still new around here Steve, but give it some time. Our world will make sense to you eventually."

He cracked a half smirk and responded "Not with Stark around it won't."

* * *

I do greatly apologize for being gone so long, I got a new game and have been rather obsessed with beating it, but I did and am now determined to focus back on my work. Hopefully this Steve and Pepper friendship made it up a bit, and please do let me know if there's a paring you'd like to see that I have not gotten to yet.


	10. CBaTS

Disclaimer: I have nor own anything to do with Marvel except to occasionally borrow there marvelous characters

* * *

Ch. 10 CBaTS

"No, no. It's just not going to happen. I am not, repeat not-"

"Not" he cut me off with a wicked grin on his face.

I scowled heavily at him before continuing even louder "going to take you to the air port tomorrow."

"Great, so we need to be there by five. I'd suggest getting up by what, three? See you then."

"Tony!" I roared after him, but he just waved lazily behind him, and went into his room. I was disappointed that he couldn't see me flipping him off, then storming back to my room, intent on sleeping until noon tomorrow just to prove a point. So when a glass of ice water landed on my face the next morning and I fully awoke to pinning Stark to the ground by his throat, I wasn't exactly intent on letting him go right off the bat.

"The hell Stark?" I groaned, only releasing my hold enough so that I didn't choke him to death. His eyes glared up at me until I released my hold a little more for him to gasp for a deeper breath, then snap "Its three-thirty, I let you sleep in you ingrate, now get dressed we have to go."

My fist clenched automatically back around his throat, though released it fully a second later, getting off of him completely and stomping back to my bed. "What part of that no didn't you get?" I hissed while I rearranged my covers, fully preparing to slam back into them.

"Aw come on Barton" he gasped, sitting up and rubbing his throat, still managing to smile at me "I'll buy you coffee, as many cups as you like."

"You think you can bribe me with coffee?" I demanded turning back around to glare at him.

"How about coffee, and you can come with us to LA?" He tried.

"Why would I want to go with you and your girlfriend to Las Angles?" I demanded of him, starting to feel I was missing something here. At first I'd thought he was just messing with me, but this was going to far for a joke. "Stark, is there something your not telling me?"

"Um" he glanced at his watch, then back at the door, then back to me and said "yes. So are you coming or not?"

I now narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously, something was definitely off here. "Why do I need to come again?"

"To drive us there" he responded at once.

"Why can't you drive yourselves there?"

"Because I've been drinking, and you wouldn't want to encourage drunk driving would you?"

"Why can't Pepper drive?"

"I don't want to leave the car at the airport, so I need someone to drive it back anyways."

"Didn't you hire a body guard slash butler to do that?"

"Happy had plans this weekend. Plus he's not nearly as intimidating as Hawkeye, now is he?"

I crossed my arms and continued to glare at him, now I knew something was up. Tony trusted Hogan more then most of the Avengers put together, why was he suddenly pushing him out of the picture? "Alright Stark, I'll come. On one condition. I get to pick the car I'm driving."

He agreed to my terms much to quickly, so I snapped "Now get out of my room."

The smile on his face as he left had me pack several extra knifes on my person as I quickly suited up.

AAA

We got to the airport without incident and even weirder, very little spoken between us. That alone would have set me off any other day, Tony's never quite. Despite the fact that I only slightly broke the speed limits, and Tony's side along complaints of this, we still made it to the airport in plenty of time for him to catch his flight. Which did bring another question to mind "Don't you own a privet jet?"

He threw me a dirty look, as if finding it scandalous that I would even think such a thing. "Of course I do."

Before I could question why he wasn't using it, we were ambushed. It was Tony's fault.

He had insisted that we take the stairs up since I'd parked underground, and I called him an idiot since the elevator was faster, but he kept going anyways despite Pepper and mine protest. Pepper said she didn't want to because she was wearing heals at four in the morning. I said no because it was four in the morning.

He ignored us both before continuing up, and we exchanged murderous looks while following. Hence, it was all his fault that we were alone and witness-less on a stairwell when we were attacked.

We were in between floors when doors above and below us banged open, and we all ducked on instinct as bullets went sailing to close to our heads. Twisting on the spot, I grabbed a hand full of his shirt and shoved him against a wall as I snarled "Where did I get the nickname Hawkeye?"

He spluttered for a moment while I dug a knife out of my boot, prepared to cut of this impostors head, before he snapped "The circus you moron, you told me that last month when it was in town." I froze with the blade inches from his neck before I relased him and turned to Pepper, mouth open before Tony snarled behind me "Don't even think about it."

Turning to face him as he struggled to get back to his feet, I knew that even being the better fighter, if I pointed a weapon at her, he would do everything he could to knock my head off. "Stark, what the hell is going on?"

More bullets went whizzing by, and Tony reached out, grabbing Pepper, and pulled her closer to his chest. "Explain later, get us out of here would you!"

I frowned at him one last time before bolting into action. Straightening up, I felt a closer presence behind me, and so turned to quickly dispose of the seven guys. Only four had guns, and I quickly disarmed them, taking there guns, and using the last of the ammo to deplete the last three. Flipping back around, my finger was on the trigger to quickly dispose of the last five, expecting Tony and Pepper to still be on the floor.

I forced my finger to still however, as I saw Stark holding his own in a fist fight against the first two guys, the others behind them either unconscious or dazed.  
Even as I watched, he hit the deck while making a sweeping motion with his legs, and while that guy went down with his head crashing into the stairwell behind him, Tony quickly jumped back to his feet to land a hard blow in the last guys diaphragm. Loosing all of his breath, he to collapsed, the knife that had been in his hand skittering away.

Tony fully erected himself, spared me one lone glance, before turning his attention fully to Pepper, who was crouched on the ground and watching us with wide eyes. Breathing heavily, sweat dripping, and hands shaking slightly, he walked towards her holding out his left hand. I noticed that he was holding his right arm close to him. On closer inspection I saw blood leaking from a slash wound on his upper arm, and a pretty heavy stream making its way across his forehead.

Once Pepper was standing on her own two feet he turned to me with a rather dark look on his face and stated "That's why I wanted you to come along, and why we couldn't use the jet."

I couldn't help but blink spastically for a moment before opening my mouth, couldn't think of anything to say, and then closing it again. Then finally landing on something I opened it again and blurted "That's going to need stitches."

He blinked himself a few times before busting out laughing and using his right hand to wipe the blood out of his eyes, even though it was still covered in blood. His other hand was still firmly latched onto Peppers. When he turned as if to head back down the stairs I stepped in his way and snapped "You going to explain how you knew that was coming, and why I didn't get a heads up? I was starting to think you were an impostor or something."

Rolling his eyes he laughed "Yeah, I gathered that" then eyed my fist that was still clenched tightly around the knife from earlier now bloody, then the other hand which was still fingering the trigger of my stolen gun. "Your not still thinking about shooting me to prove that are you?"

"I might if you don't start explaining" I reasoned.

Sighing heavily, he started making his way downstairs while talking over his shoulder "JARVIS has a program to keep any and all tabs on supposed threats against us, and there was a heavily planned ambush for our honeymoon next month." He leaned down suddenly and gave Pepper a quick kiss on the check, which distracted her momentarily from her fussing of the cut on his opposite arm, "So I let out a leak that we changed dates, knew they wouldn't be able to scramble enough troops in time for a big invasion, but didn't feel like leveling the whole airport. Bad press."

We'd almost made it down to the bottom floor again and I was minorly impressed he was still on his feet, he was trying to stem the flow of blood from his face, trying to physically calm Pepper, and talking to me all at once. I knew he was a multitasker. "Yet, why didn't you tell me?" I demanded my original question.

"Because I didn't know if it was happening at this airport, in the air, or when we landed, so I was going to make you come anyways. Didn't want you being all trigger happy through the whole thing, that would have just ruined the mood." As we approached the car again I stuffed my knife away but kept the gun on me, still not at ease with the situation despite his throw away tone. "Why couldn't more people have come along? Natasha, Steve?"

His hand fumbled as he tried to open the door, and Pepper leaned forward to get it for him, and gently started lowering him into the back seat. "The more people the more suspicious. Sadly, as good of a driver and practice partner as he is, Happy also wouldn't have been able to handle that as well. Thanks by the way."

I narrowed my eyes, still pretty agitated though more at him then the situation now, "and why couldn't you have just brought your armor to deal with all of this yourself?"

Pepper gently closed the door behind him before he could answer, then turned to me with the keys in her palm and a questioning look on her face. I took them from her and waited patently for her to have climbed in before getting behind the drivers seat yet again. I used the cars phone to dial up SHIELD to come and take care of the work that was still back on the stairwells. From the back seat Tony's voice slurred a bit as he answered "Because it was technically banned from the airport since last time when I used it to throw an airplane."

* * *

As soon as someone pointed out to me that I hadn't done a Tony and Clint, I promptly smacked myself in the forehead. After all, they are my favorite non slash paring then I sat down to do it and remembered why I hadn't in the first place. I've been trying for some originality in all of these, something you don't normally see in these pairings, and I was having trouble coming up with this one. Not the most original thing in the world, but I do hope you still liked it.

The only pairing left for Tony is with Thor, and since I'm on a dead end with that one, I promise to do something else next time. Let me know if there's a paring you want to see that hasn't been done yet.


	11. TOaSR

Disclaimer: I have nor own anything to do with Marvel except to occasionally borrow their marvelous characters

* * *

Ch. 11 TOaSR

When I first saw Captain Rogers sitting atop the balcony, I thought nothing of it. He often sat out there looking at the sky line, so I let him be. However, when I again passed by that same night, and he had not moved, I decided to check on him. I took a spot beside him, and when he did not greet me, nor acknowledge my presence, I grew even more concerned.

"What ails you, my friend?"

"It's nothing Thor, don't worry about it." He replied calmly, his eyes still locked on a distance I could not see.

I chuckled slightly at his false words and responded "I have never seen a face filled with such sorrow that contains nothing."

His eyes did glance upon me then, a slight smile gracing his features. "Okay, yeah, something is er filling my face with sorrow," but he again paused, and did not seem ready to continue.

"If my presence is what is keeping you so glum-"

"No, no" he said quickly, and quite loudly "it's not you Thor. Actually it is, but its not, well," and he trailed off there, so that my worry grew even more. On the field of battle, our Captain was quick to command orders, and never once had I heard him stutter. Now here, in the safe presence of our home, his words were failing him.

"Perhaps it would be more helpful if you were to truly tell me what is on your mind as they say. I am not from this Earth, so perhaps I can give you an insight?" I tried yet again, hoping that my words might have helped.

This finally seemed to have helped, as he finally burst forth with speech in a great gush of breath "What's Asgard like?"

I paused as I looked down upon him, taking in his question thoughtfully. All of my friends had asked me this at one point or another, and I have taken great pleasure in describing my home world. Yet the way Steve asked made me think he was searching for something other than a mere description. I saw worry, deep in his face, and so I tried to put a sense of ease into my words, as if speaking to a young one, "It is a place of great beauty and majesty. It seems even more in grandeur now, as I look upon Midgard. Your people show great bravery and skills in the art of building making, but our clouds in the sky do seem to shine that much brighter."

Perhaps I had to much sorrow in my voice, for when I was done speaking, my friends face did not seem any less clouded than before. "I have spoken of Asgard many times, why would asking of it now release you of your current pain?"

He released another huge blustering of air before finally looking upon me and stating "Just wondering what else is out there Thor. I haven't been awake in this world for very long, nor have I left New York in that time. Except to go on the Helicarrier, but I'm not sure that counts. I was kind of thinking about taking an er-" his words stopped quite suddenly and his face returned to the skyline.

"I am afraid my friend that your presence on my home would not be welcomed, though I wish it were otherwise." I admitted gravely, now too growing sorrow at the thought that my friends, or even Jane, would never be able to see my home.

"Not, not to Asgard exactly" he retreated, and began to tap restlessly on his hip as he forced himself to continue "just, away you know. I guess I'd kind of like to get out of the city for a bit, but I don't know where I'd go. I'm not even sure if I'd be allowed to go, I mean Director Fury-"

"Is not your keeper." I interrupted, silencing him at once. His mouth snapped shut as his face swiveled towards me. I watched until I knew he was taking in my every word before continuing "You are our Captain, and as such you have just as much liberty as the rest of us to take your leave. Why, the other Avengers come and go constantly, quite far away from our New York. Why should you be any different?"

He went back to tapping on his leg, but continued speaking directly to me as he stated "I don't know. Its not that I don't think I can, I'm pretty sure I could, just not sure if I...should." He finished rather swiftly.

I still did not understand where all of this had its roots, but then decided it would be best to tackle this head on. "Steven Rogers, you should do anything your heart desires. You are a great Captain, friend, and leader. If traveling is what you desire then fort ho I say! I shall speak to our friend Stark about requesting one of his many aeroplanes, and our Director will have no say in the matter."

I stood from our spot, and held my hand out to my comrade, waiting until he grasped it and I helped to pull him to his feet. "Perhaps if you so wish I shall even accompany you. I too have felt the need for travel as of late, might we not make it a 'road trip'."

A smile finally graced my friends face, and he seemed to find his peace once more as he reminded me "a road trip is in a car Thor, though I suppose it would be more fun that way."

* * *

Just incase I hadn't mentioned it earlier, these are not in chronological order. This probably took place about a week after the Chitauri incident, while the first chapter took place about six months after that, etc. Hope you enjoyed this dynamic duo, and please let me know how the characters seem to you. Normal, a bit ooc, the input is invaluable. Okay, enough big words for me.


End file.
